


What Really Happened

by My_Hearts_Song



Category: Dream Boy (2008)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Emotional, Fix-It, Gay Movie, M/M, Murder, Obscure Movie, Spoilers, crying as I wrote this, shortest story I have ever written, this is the true ending, this is what really happened, you cannot tell me anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Hearts_Song/pseuds/My_Hearts_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This contains spoilers. Like, major spoils. Like, don’t read this if you have any intention of watching the movie. (Although I wish I had been told the ending before I watched it.) This is my fix-it, and the new ending of the movie, because I refuse to believe that actually happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also writing this within half an hour of watching the movie for the first time, so I hope I get the characters right.  
> It really is a lovely movie, you just have to be ready to cry for an hour.

Roy leaned against the wall, closing his eyes tight. He should have known the guys would walk in on them. The one time he shows Nathan just how much he cares about him, how much he loves him, they had to come and ruin it.

He could feel Randy staring at him, but he didn’t give a damn. 

So he was a queer. What the fuck, right. Why did they care.

Why did he care?

How could he have just walked out on Nathan like that? Yeah, he was embarrassed, angry, and ashamed. But he left Nathan.

Squaring his shoulders, he walked back into that stupid haunted plantation and went to find his dream boy. He had to apologize, kiss his cheek, kiss his mouth, make it better.

Hearing some weird noises upstairs, he ran towards it. Did Burke come back? Panic shot through him. Was Burke beating Nathan up for being queer?

It was worse than that. Way worse. 

Without thought, without hesitation, Roy grabbed the piece of wood Burke had raised above his head, ready to hit Nathan. One minute he was lunging for it, the next minute Burke was lying on the ground, blood slowly starting to pool around his head. He couldn’t tell you what happened in between, only that he knew he had just killed one of his friends.

But then he looked at Nathan, trembling, terrified, his pants pulled down, and he knew he had done the right thing. No matter what happened now, he had done the right thing.

He gathered Nathan into his arms, and held him. Nathan buried his face in the side of Roy’s neck, and Roy buried his face in the side of Nathan’s neck.

They held each other, and Roy knew he would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> HE DIDN’T DIE, DAMMIT!
> 
> Where the fuck was Roy when Nathan was being raped and murdered? He just walked away and didn't even find it weird both Nathan and Burke were suddenly nowhere to be found? Honestly! No!
> 
> That ending did not happen. It didn’t. It’s erased from my memory. Roy and Nathan live happily ever after.


End file.
